The Memory Remains
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: first actual mystery. At least, that's what I think! A songfic about Midii Une and the person she's become.


****

The Memory Remains

I do not own Gundam Wing or this song.

__

Fortune, fame

Mirror vain

Gone insane 

But the memory remains.

Midii Une laid on her bed wondering about all the things she done. She stood up and went to her mirror. "How can you look at yourself in the mirror, Midii?" she asked herself, "after knowing about all the bad things you've done?"

__

Heavy rings on fingers wave

Another star denies the grave.

See the nowhere crowd, cry the nowhere tears of honor

Like twisted vines that grow

That hide and swallow mansions whole

And dim the light of an already faded prima donna.

Midii went outside and walked around the crowded streets with her hands in the pockets. She felt like a nobody in a no-man's land. She wondered how long she must keep living like this.

__

Fortune, fame

Mirror vain

Gone insane…

Fortune, fame

Mirror vain,

Gone insane…

But the memory remains.

Heavy rings hold cigarettes

Up to lips that time forgets

While the Hollywood sun sets behind your back

And can't the band play on?  
Just listen, they play my song

Ash to ash

Dust to dust

Fade to black.

Midii sighed and took out a cigarette from her trench coat pocket. She looked around before lighting it. There was music coming from around the corner and she saw a man with a guitar. She lit her cigarette and flicked a quarter in the man's guitar case. _Sad, _she thought, _he has nothing, but he's still more lucky than I am._ The man looked up, smiled and thanked her. After taking a puff on her cigarette, she smiled back and walked on.

__

Fortune, Fame

Mirror vain

Gone insane…

Fortune, fame

Mirror vain

Gone insane…

Dance little tin goddess

Na-na-na

Drift away

Fade away

Little tin goddess

Ash to ash

Dust to dust

Fade to black

She heard laughter coming from a circus tent. Curious, she peeked in. A woman was throwing knives at a man standing in front of a board wearing a half mask. "He's crazy," she said to herself and shook her head, walking on. She took another puff on her cigarette and exhaled the smoke slowly. 

As she kept walking, Midii saw a dance club. She took one last puff on her cigarette and flicked it as she exhaled. She went inside, took off her trench coat, revealing a silver halter top and matching silver spandex pants with black a black stripe on the sides. She wore silver platform shoes and silver nail polish on her fingernails and toenails. She wore deep gray eyes shadow and purple lipstick. Midii's bouncy blond hair pulled up on the left side with a silver clip.

Midii made her way to the dance floor to dance. The room filled with cigarette smoke, booze and laughter. She scanned the room for _him._ (Don't start wondering who it is, you know who I mean, people!) But he wasn't there. Of course, why would he? He hates her now and she'll probably never see him again.

__

Fortune, fame

Mirror vain

Gone insane…

Fortun, fame

Mirror fain

Gone iinsane….

But the memory remains

Midii kept dancing. There was a fast techno-pop song playing. She swung her head and waved her arms about. Feeling as lungs were about to give, she kept dancing. 

__

Ash to ash. Dust to dust…Fade to black…

But the memory remains

Yeah Faded prima donna yeah, yeah

Dance little tin goddess

Dance

Midii set down a small little device, like a disk on a vacant table before she left. She felt someone touch her shoulder. It was one of the bouncers.

"That was some dancing, girl," he said, "have I seen you before?"

Midii shook her head.

"Your name?"

"That name's, Une," she mumbled, "Midii Une." She smiled and walked away. She picked up her trench coat. When she was off the premises, she reached into her pocket and picked up a cigarette and a small remote-like device. There was a button on it and she pressed it. The disk was actually a bomb and the whole dance club blew up. The blast didn't seem to phase Midii because she was doing this sort of thing all her life, all though, she wished she had a different job just to keep living. 

"Those who have laid eyes on a spy shall not live to tell about it," she said emotionlessly, trying to be like _him_ (he didn't say that in Ground Zero, really, but he was still emotionless.). She lit her cigarette. Maybe if she tried to be like him, emotionless and never cry, maybe she won't have to keep doing this sort of thing. But no matter how hard she tries, the memory will always remain.

**__**

Fin

Pretty nice huh? Didn't think I'd keep her doing spy stuff, did you? Admit it, you were surprised! I put her in silver clothes to match the song, silver: tin. Well, Read and Review!


End file.
